


Five Nights At Freddies x Reader (Requests Open)

by 1_800_heya_pal



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: DUDE I DONT KNOW WHAT TO TAG THIS I????, Kisses, Lime, Requests, fnaf x reader, headcanons, i dont know what to tag this im so sorry, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_heya_pal/pseuds/1_800_heya_pal
Summary: I don't have much to say, but I write imagines for FNaF characters (non human versions)





	1. Chapter 1

Heya, Im Niney.

I write imagines for the FNaF characters :)

However, please read the rules before requesting.

Rules:

·Please do not rush me when it comes to requests, be patient. Im a bit of a procrastinator, but I will still try to publish your request as soon as possible.

·I will not write for scat play, waterworks, vore, rape, gore porn, etc.

·I can write for sensitive topics like self harm, but I'll add warnings first.

·The reader is 20 in all the stories unless the requester says otherwise.

·If the reader is a child, the relationship between the reader and animatronic will be platonic.

·If requests are closed and Im still getting requests, I wont delete them but put them on the side while I work on the current ones I have.

·Feel free to add a plot to your request as well. (EX: Withered Bonnie x reader where the reader is a child and gets lost in Parts & Service?)

And thats.. Pretty much it. Dont be shy either when requesting, I dont bite. :)


	2. I wouldn't ever leave you. [Withered Bonnie x Male!Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Withered Bonnie sees Toy Bonnie flirt with the reader again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short, im sorry- :")

"So.. Whaddya say?" Toy Bonnie asked, a smirk on his face. Once again, hes come up to you with a fake flower in his hand and has told you flirtacious things. It bugged you. He keeps doing this, no matter how many times you've rejected him, he continued. And the fact that Toy Bonnie already knows you're with Withered Bonnie bugged you even more. 

"Err.. No, Toy Bonnie.. I have to go back to work." You said with an irritated voice as you brushed past him, ignoring the small 'hmph' that escaped his mouth. As you walked through the dark hallway, flashlight in hand, you saw Withered Bonnie already in the office, looking down.

"Oh, hey Bonnie." You walked into the office and sat the flashlight down on the desk and then slumped down onto the chair. "H-Hi." Withered Bonnie replied. Even though his voice was glitchy, you could still hear a tint of sadness in his voice. Maybe he had a rough day of Toy Bonnie showing off again? "You alright-?" You sat up straight and looked at him. "Yes.." He didn't have his usual tone, something was definitely up.

"You.. You s-still like me, dont you?" His sudden question caught you off guard. "Of course I do Bonnie." You responded. "You wouldnt l-l-leave me fo-for Toy-Toy Bonnie, right?" the glitches in his voice increased, he wouldn't look at you. It clicked in your head when he asked that, he must've seen Toy Bonnie flirt with you again.

Withered Bonnie was expecting you to get angry at him, maybe even yell at him, but nope. He suddenly felt your arms wrap around his figure. You sat your head on his chest, not caring that he was cold to the touch. "I wouldn't ever leave you, not even if I absolutely had to." Hearing that, Withered Bonnie slowly wrapped his arm around you and rested his head on your shoulder, embracing your warmth. Even though its technically impossible, you could've swore you heard his heart beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa
> 
> okay, its a start.


	3. Toy Chica x Female!Reader Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothin' to say here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not requested, but I thought making some more x reader stuff would help me get a kick on it.

·At the start when you and Toy Chica became friends, her crush on you began developing.

·She started borrowing your phone often and taking a million pictures of you and her together.

·Then it moved on to her scooting closer to you and holding your hand.

·You thought it was cute, and her crush on you was getting more and more obvious.

·Toy Chica accidentally confessed while she was zoning out when you two were sitting together on the stage.

·"To be honest, I cant believe I fell in love with you so quickly."

·"Ah-"

·It was a little awkward after that, but when you and her got into an actual relationship, you felt more comfortable.

·Toy Chica loves to lay her head on your shoulder and give you cheek kisses.

·Toy Bonnie does the "Blegh.." thing when you two kiss, but secretly ships you and her.

·H A N D H O L D I N G

·When you leave the building, Toy Chica feels awkward because shes used to having you around.

·But when you come back, shes happy again!


	4. Love At First Sight (Foxy x Gender Neutral reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader begins to realize something while they spend time with Foxy.

It had been your third week working at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. The experience wasn't all too pleasant, having to check cameras and making sure you don't get brutally shoved into a suit really was exhausting. Even after the shift was over, you felt as if something was staring at you as you walked out of the establishment. A few times, you have asked yourself why you still work here. You'd often answer yourself with 'because of the money' but then you remember him. 

The pizzeria had animatronics to entertain the children. On your first night, a friend of yours on the phone had explained that the animatronics could move on their own at night. While the main three animatronics seemed to be out to get you, the fourth one was different. You could constantly hear him humming throughout the night, not like it bothered you though. In fact, it was comforting. Hearing the sound of someone else's voice cut through paranoid silence made you feel less alone. But you didn't just awkwardly hear him hum his little song, you talked to him as well. When the three robotic animals weren't walking around yet, you would sneak out of the office and peek behind the Pirates Cove curtain. You developed a friendship with him. Who knew an animatronic fox would be so kind?

"Aye, lass. You got something on your mind?"

You tensed up as Foxy's abrupt voice startled you. You turned over to see him sitting not too far behind you, looking you in the eye. "Mm. Yeah, it's nothing though." Your eyes shifted away from him as you tried to brush off your thoughts. Foxy may be a broken down animatronic but hes not any less smart. He wasn't buying it.

"No, I could tell somethin' was on yer mind. Tell yer pal, why don't ye?"

"Oh. I was just-.. Thinking about you. Y'know. While the others are out for my blood, you sit here and talk to me."

You let out a dismissive laugh, trying to calm the sudden regret that filled your mind. You made eye contact with Foxy for a split second but immediately turned away again. After a moment of silence that felt like an hour, Foxy let out a rough chuckle and sat up straight. You bit your lip as you began to think of how you reacted to Foxy. Every time you heard his humming, every time he talked to you and joked around with pirate puns, every time you told him a story from your childhood. You felt happy around him.

"Lass, would ye believe me if I told ye love at first sight be real?"

His response snapped you back into reality. You looked at him with wide eyes. "What are you implying?" you furrowed your eyebrows as you felt your cheeks warm up. Love at first sight? You had gotten used to his little pirate terms, but this one was new.

"Arr, I reckon ye know why ye keep comin' back here."

"What would love at first sight have anything to do with me coming back here.."

"..."

The look Foxy gave you made you finally piece together what he is trying to say. "No- But.. Thats.." You stumbled with your words. He was right. You fell in love with him. It made sense. How long has he known? You quickly stood up and dusted off your pants. You grabbed your flashlight and turned away. "I.. I think, uh, I think I should start my shift." You didn't bother making eye contact with Foxy when you walked away. His eyes were still on you.

"Yarr, see you tomorrow, lass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this is short--


	5. Jealous (Bonnie x Shy!Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader begins to hang out with Freddy a bit more, making Bonnie jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I hate this, its so short and Im so late on it---
> 
> also its 2 AM and im tired af, so sorry for any typos ;_;

When you first started talking to the animatronics, Bonnie the bunny was the first one you warmed up to. He had his own special little charm that made you feel comfortable around him despite your shy nature. In those times when you felt awkward and timid around the other animatronics, Bonnie was always there to hold your hand. 

When Bonnie was preoccupied with something, the one who talked to you was Freddy, the mascot of the business. Freddy had his own charm as well. Couldn't go 10 minutes without making a dad joke or bear pun, which you didn't mind. Over time, you found yourself talking with Freddy more often, sharing stories and such. Bonnie began to wander off somewhere everytime you talked with Freddy. You took it has him getting bored, but this time, it really did concern you.

"I guess he couldn't 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘳 my jokes." Freddy let out a laugh as Bonnie stormed off into the office. Your giggle at Freddy's pun was short. Usually Bonnie would just walk away, but something must have gotten onto his nerves. "I'll be right back.." You stood up from your chair and walked to the office. Both of the office doors were open. You peeked inside to see Bonnie on the chair, looking down. "Bonnie? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." Bonnie spat out his words. "No, something is wrong.. Please tell me." You walked closer to him. Was it something you said? Bonnie let out of sigh and looked at you. "You're hanging out with Freddy more." He looked away again. "I thought that was a good thing..?" You said, getting no response. It clicked in your head. Bonnie was jealous.

"Bonnie.. Are you jealous?" You asked, making him face you with wide eyes. "No! I am not!" He shouted defensively. You giggled and wrapped your arms around Bonnie, letting him rest his head on your shoulder. "You have nothing to be jealous about.." You said quietly. "Yeah.. I know. Freddy is just really good at making puns..."

"Cmon, I can tell you some stories from my childhood. I think Chica is making pizza, too." You said, grabbing Bonnies hand and leading him out of the office.

**Author's Note:**

> oops
> 
> requests are open so uhh, go ahead


End file.
